Un desastroso amor
by Rossy98
Summary: Yo puedo ofrecerle muchas cosas que van a hacerla feliz, puedo comprarle todo lo que quiera y darle un buen hogar en el que va a estar segura ¿tu que puedes darle además de un inservible amor?


En Estados Unidos sentado en un parque se encontraba un joven de 20 años metido en sus pensamientos, tanto que no noto cuando una chica de su misma edad se sentó a su lado.

Miyako-Hola Boomer.

Boomer-¡Miyako! Me asustaste, no te vi llegar.

Miyako- Jaja lo siento ¿en que pensabas?

Boomer-Estaba pensando en nosotros, llevamos saliendo 4 años y la verdad yo-lo interrumpen.

Miyako- Boomer, ya te lo dije, aunque te ame con todo mi corazón no puedo casarme e irme contigo, mi hermana ni siquiera sabe que tengo novio y no quiero dejarla sola después de todo lo que hizo por mi.

Boomer- Lose y lo siento si soy egoísta, pero ella también lo es contigo ¿no ves que te absorbe y no te deja ser libre para hacer lo que quieras?

Miyako-¡No digas eso! Tú sabes lo mucho que me quiere y que salio adelante para mantenerme a pesar del dolor que sentía por el abandono de nuestros padres. Sabes lo que sufrió y que soy lo único que tiene.

Boomer- Es cierto que tuvo problemas, pero que no haya podido superarlo no es razón para que quiera retenerte a su lado. Que Momoko no tenga vida no es culpa tuya y no justifica sus acciones.

Miyako- Por favor, entiende que no puedo dejarla ¿si?-pidió con lágrimas en los ojos.

Boomer- Esta bien, no insistiré mas con el tema, pero al menos dile que salimos ¿puedes hacer eso por mi?

Miyako- No se si pueda hacerlo, tengo que pensarlo.

Boomer- Hazlo, por favor.

Se quedaron hablando un par de horas hasta que ella se tuvo que ir. Al llegar a su casa decide que lo mejor es decirle a su hermana la verdad.

Momoko-Hola Miyako, que bueno que ya volviste ¿cómo estuvo tu día?

Miyako- Hola, estuvo bastante bien jeje-responde nerviosa.

Momoko-¿Seguro? Te ves algo rara ¿hay algo que deba saber?

Miyako- La verdad si algo que debes saber.

Momoko- Entonces dímelo, puedes contarme lo que sea.

Miyako- Veras Momo, es algo difícil de decir, espero que puedas entenderme-toma aire para inspirarse valor- hace 4 años que yo llevo saliendo con un chico, se llama Boomer y es muy tierno, creo que es perfecto para mi. Mira, la razón por la que no te lo dije es que tenía miedo de que te enojaras o te pusieras triste, ya que una vez me dijiste que no querías que yo creciera tan rápido y te abandonara. Se que estuvo mal ocultártelo, espero que me perdones y me apoyes en esto. No quiero hacerte daño.

Momoko- No te preocupes, entiendo que solo lo hiciste para no hacerme sentir mal. Lo único que me molesta es que creas que soy un monstruo que no te permite tener vida, eso si me lastima -dijo con una calma falsa de la que Miyako no se percato o no quiso hacerlo.

Miyako- No, créeme que yo no pienso así de ti hermana, yo te quiero mucho y aprecio todo lo que me has dado.

Momoko- Me alegra escuchar eso. En cuanto al chico tendría que conocerlo mejor, pero por las dudas ten cuidado, uno nunca llega a conocer bien a las personas.

Miyako- Gracias por aceptarlo y por advertirme, pero estoy segura de que el nunca me va a lastimar.

A la mañana siguiente Miyako salio de la casa sin darse cuenta de que su hermana la estaba siguiendo. Se encontró con su novio y al igual que el otro día hablaron hasta que se tuvo que ir. Momoko espero a que se fuera cada uno por su lado para acercarse a Boomer.

Momoko- Mira no quiero hablar contigo, así que será rápido. Aléjate de mi hermana o la próxima ves que la veas será la ultima ¿entiendes?-le dijo a Boomer con tono amenazante y desquiciado.

Boomer- Así que tu eres su hermana, no me sorprende después de todo lo que dijo sobre ti cualquiera pensaría que estas loca. Menos Miyako que no quiere ver que una de las personas mas importantes para ella esta mal.

Momoko-¡Cállate!, tu no sabes nada sobre nosotras, solo eres un intruso, alguien que quiere destruir nuestras vidas, pero no te lo permitiré.

Boomer- Tú no quieres ver que ella ya no te necesita, que creció. Pero es algo que debes aceptar porque no pienso alejarme de ella, no me importan tus amenazas.

Momoko-¿¡No te das cuenta de que solo vas a traerle problemas!?-Grito ya fuera de si- al que no necesita es a ti, solo vas a hacerla sufrir. Yo puedo ofrecerle muchas cosas que van a hacerla feliz, puedo comprarle todo lo que quiera y darle un buen hogar en el que va a estar segura ¿tu que puedes darle además de un inservible amor?

Boomer- Con el tiempo puedo darle lo mismo que tú y más. No voy a tenerla cautiva, voy a cumplir cada uno de sus sueños y si no puedes aceptar nuestro amor es porque no la quieres lo suficiente y solo piensas en ti.

Momoko-¡Ya basta! Te di la oportunidad de salvarte, ahora pagaras-saco una pistola de su bolso y le disparo justo en el corazón.

Como no había personas en ese momento recién al otro día se dieron cuenta de que había ocurrido un asesinato y no encontraron al culpable. Miyako que vio como su hermana al volver a casa dejaba el arma tirada en el suelo y que después se entero de la muerte de Boomer, no lo pensó dos veces y se suicido.


End file.
